Snowed in
by MindblownMadness
Summary: Damon and Elena are snowed in the boarding house, Jeremy is at Jenna's house and Stefan is ripper and with Klous. They get snowed in for 5 days and Delena is in the air.
1. Chapter 1: Snowed in

"Jeremy! I'm going over to Damon's house before the snow storm comes in!" I yelled to him. He walked in and looked at my puffy outfit. I had a sweater and sweat pants and boots with a second pair of sweat pants and a huge puffy vest. I had a scarf on and gloves and I was still shivering. "Alright. Hey, can you believe it's actually snowing in Mystic Falls?" He asks me, and I admit, it was pretty amazing. I hadn't seen Stefan for months now, because he got bad and went with Klous. "I'll see you soon." I smiled, hoping I'd get to see him later today. I got out and got in Damon's Camaro just as he pulled up. "Hi, Damon." I smiled to him and he just winked. "Hello, Elena." He smirked.

He drove to the boarding house just as the snow got hard. We both got out from inside of their garage, to protect his car. We walked inside and locked the doors. I took off my vest, scarf, gloves and boots. "Damon, do you have any hot chocolate?" I ask him. "Only if you make it." He smirks. I sigh and go into the kitchen, searching for hot chocolate in the shelves and drawers. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and turn to see Damon, smirking. "Damon!" I shriek and shove him off. He pulls out the hot chocolate from the top shelf and throws it at my face. "Oh! Damon!" I hiss and when I open my eyes he isn't there.

I roll my eyes and make two cups of hot chocolate. Damon is on the couch reading some weird book I didn't want to even look at. I handed him a cup and he smirked at me and winked, "Thank you, Elena." I sighed and sat on the chair next to the couch. I sipped my hot, hot chocolate.

He glanced outside. "Well, Elena. It looks like your going to be here for a while. It could be days." He smirked. "Damon. I trust you in a snowed in house alone with me. To tell you the truth, not many people do. " I nodded to him and he looked at me in fascination. "So, please try to keep your Snarky comments to a minimum." I sigh. He smirks. "I'll try my best Elena. But, I can't promise you anything" He opened his mouth and showed his vampire teeth. I grunted and snatched his empty cup.

I walked in the kitchen and cleaned the cups. "Hey, Elena." He called her name. She sighed and walked into the living room. "Yes, Dam-" She froze at the sight of Andy not being there. "What happened to Andy?" I questioned. "Didn't I tell you on your birthday? Stefan killed her." He huffed. The new guy on the news kept going on about how we're going to have a lot of snow on Oct hands and were going to be snowed in for a couple of days at the least. I sighed.

A couple of days snowed in, with Damon. God, this'll be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Damon, May I?

That night I tried to stay away from Damon as much as possible, hiding away in my guest bedroom. But, he'd just keep bothering me countless times: Picking up my hair and tossing it around, Talking about the '70's, asking me where Stefan was which really pissed me off. I got to my breaking point and made an attempt to leave. But, of course we really were snowed in. When I tried to get up, he'd ask where I was going. He made me ask him before I made tea . So, the first 6 hours weren't my favorite.

Finally at 11:30 I decided it was an exceptable time to go to bed. "Damon, may I please bed?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He shrugged, shaking his whiskey bottle. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He actually seemed deep in thought. In my mind I was relieved, I thought he was going to make me stay up with him and dance or something. On the outside I didn't show my joy, afraid he would notice. I just smiled and walked upstairs, to one of the guest rooms and flopped on the bed. I though. I wasn't pretending on that part.

X

The next morning I woke up, my mouth felt tasteless and bland. My skin and I felt. Disgusting. I slowly got up, walking into Stefans old room, picking up an outfit I had left at his house incase I spent the night. I smiled to myself ad went in a bathroom upstairs and passing the kitchen, smelling delicious food. I smiled to myself, at less Damon can cook. I walked into a bathroom and ran a hot shower. I got out of the shower, feeling nicely cleansed. I got dressed and headed downstairs. I went to the kitchen by instinct and say Damon handing me a plate of Bacon and an omelette. He handed me orange juice after that. I smiled.

"Where did you say you learned to cook so good?" I asked, remembering the wonderful tastes of this mornings breakfast. He smirked," My mother." He said, simply. That conversation died after he said that. "So, what would you like to do today, Elena?" He stretched my name a bit too much. "Well, I can tell you what I don't want to do. I don't want to sit next to you, watching you drink whiskey and have to ask the bathroom. " I snapped. "I know, Elena. And I that. This morning over breakfast. Now, how about we play a game?" He asked, smirking. I feverishly gasped and fell to the floor, feeling Damon hold me in his arms felt comforting.

My head ached and I could only bear his voice muffled. My hands looked pal, I don't know about my face. I was sweating and I ft extremely sick. I managed to say one word which made no sense what so ever," May.." then it all went black. But not before I felt skin close to my mouth as I used the last of my strength to drink what I hoped was Damon's blood from his wrist.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Emotions

"Well... I was thinking something like Hide and Seek or Truth or Dare, or maybe we could just-" He started, but I cut him off, "You really have no limit, do you?" I frown. He smirks, " Oh, I have a limit, it's just way above what i'm talking about. I was simply trying to pass the time. But, now, no. I don't want you to get up and pass out or something." He said, "Really? Didn't think you cared." I raised an eyebrow, "Elena, you know that i'm in lo-" He started but I put my hand to his mouth, "Nevermind." I said.

I had to admit, I did feel something for Damon. It wasn't love, nor hate, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him today. I like to keep my emotions hidden. He sighed, "Fine." He said and walked out of the room. I got out of bed, and ran to the door, "Damon!" I yelled as I opened the door, he turned around, just getting down the stairs. I could see it. In his eyes... The hurt. I wished I could tell him I felt something, but... I.. I just didn't want him thinking I was in love with him, because I was _totally _not. "Yes, Elena?" His expression changed into the one I knew to be normal, "I... I.. Wait, am I in different clothes?" I ask. He rolled his eyes and turned around, "You were sweating too much, I had to, don't worry, I didn't peak." I could literally _hear _the smirk in his voice, "DAMON! how- why- Whos clothes are these?" I yell. These certainly weren't mine, but they were a womans. "An exes." I heard him say before disappearing through a hallway. "OH MY GOD!" I squeal. I run into Stefans room an grabbing another outfit, I only had one left after this. I look at Damons weird retro clock that reads,'7:30 PM'

Was I really out that long?

I run to the shower and set my clothes near the shower, but not too close so they would get wet. I took a nice, relaxing shower and stepped out of the shower. "DAMON!" I scream. There was blood everywhere. In the sink, on the ground, even on the door knob. He was there in only a moment. He knocked on the door, "Elena? What's wrong?" He asked. "Damon." I whisper. "Are you..." He starts, "Are you decent?" He ask. "Damon." I say, tears starting to door opened and he looked around, raising an eyebrow, "What? What's wrong?" He asks. I look up at his face, "Don't you see all of the-" I cut myself short. The blood was gone. Everything was gone, "Oh my, god." I whisper. "Where did it go? It was just here." I say, glancing all around. "Where did what go, what are you talking about?" Asked Damon, him actually looking concerned. "There was blood... everywhere. It was... all over." I covered my mouth with my hand. "Damon... What's wrong with me?"

"Elena. It's probably just being snowed in that's making you crazy. Like in The Shining." He says. That thought only made tears stream down, harder. "Dammmonn!" I sobbed. "Elena. You're fine it's fine. You're imagining it. There's no blood, no blood." He says, hands on my shoulders. "Damon." I say, "Get out." My emotions were about to break and I was about to kiss him. And I was in a towel. Not good. He frowns, "I was only helping you. You're the one who shreiked. " He smirked "I did not, shriek!" I frown. I push him out, and he lets me, both hands behind his back. "Good bye, Damon." I frown. I turn to my clothes and growl, "DAMON!" I yelled, he took them, "I CAN SEE THE GOD DAMNED BLOOD AGAIN!" I lied. He was back up, concerned, and I looked around for the clothes but they weren't there. He didn't look pleased, "Still no blood, Elena." He sighed. "If you want your clothes back, you have to play for them." He smirked, "What are you talking about?" I asked, eyes wide. "I mean, Hide and Seek. My version." He smirked.

"What exactly is **_y_our** version?" I asked.

This can't be good for me nor my emotions.


	4. Chapter 4:Hide and Seek, the wrong way

"What exactly is **_y_****our** version?" I asked.

This can't be good for me nor my emotions.

"Here are the rules:

There are three rounds, I start out hiding. Once the person finds the other person, the person who has been found has to choose an intimate action for the other to do." He said and I froze "Relax, Elena. Hugging is permitted. Once." He said and I raised an eyebrow. "You can only use an action once. And if the person is not found within an hour, they win." He said. "So, I'm going to be running around and hiding and... Seeking? I'll need actual clothes ." I stated. He sighed, " No Elena. You wear that and I wear this," he pointed to me then himself.

I huffed and took a moment to think about it. Do I really want to do this? I could just get the clothes from Stefans drawer.. Then again he probably got them. Dammit. I nodded,"Fine," I frown,"Where do I count?" "In Stefan's room. Close your eyes, and no peeking whatsoever. If you do peek, then I automatically win." He smirks. I frown and trudge to Stefans' room. I count until I reach 15, surely he's hidden. He's a vampire after all. "Ready or not, here I come.." I say, quietly. I uncover my eyes and slowly open Stefans creaky door. 'Alright, where would Damon hide?' I think to myself. Somewhere where I would never find him. Right?

I head down the stairs. Alright, how can I get him to reveal himself? In that moment, I had only one thought: _Blood._

He needs blood. Right? Maybe I can lure him somewhere, or make him noticable or something. Me seeing blood everywhere wouldn't work unless it's actually happening -And I swear, it did- so, I guess the only way is to fake a cut or a scratch. I found a random book and started rubbing my hand against it. Luck must've been on my side, because, it worked. I got a paper cut, and I pushed my finger a bit so it would ooz blood, holding my towel up with he other hand. I heard a bang to my write, "Elena?!"He yelled. "Damon!" I yell, trying to sound pathetic. In only a moment he was there, next to me. His eyes look so concerned until he sees it's only a papercut, and the smirk on my face. "Found you," I whisper. He frowns. "Okay, fine. I'll be in Stefans' room. You have 15 seconds." He frowned and walked off, obviously pissed. Well, damn. As soon as I hear a door slam, I run. Where would I hide? Somewhere he wouldn't guess. I imediatly have a great idea!

I run to the livingroom, and slide my skinny body under the couch. I hold my finger so he can't smell it. I hold my breathe and try to control my heart beat. Dammit, he's sure to find me if he hears my heartbeat.

Crap.

_**(So, um... comment what you think? :P Thanks, Darlings!)**_


End file.
